The pharmaceutical packaging industry offers a wide array of dispensers and containers for all types of medications. These packages include many types of child resistant features such as different styles of safety caps in conjunction with a conventional prescription bottle. With respect to blister card style packaging, child resistant features include a reinforced additional backing sheet. In all these cases of existing child resistant packaging there exists a substantial danger that patients--the intended users of the medications--cannot get into a package to gain access to the medication. Patients will get frustrated in their efforts to get to the medication and may simply ignore the instructions to take them. This PG,4 potentially harmful situation involves patients having advanced age, or any patient have dexterity problems such as a result of arthritis, or anyone else who simply lacks an aptitude for opening child resistant packages. Specifically, with respect to blister cards having a reinforced backing layer, it is necessary to go through the extra mechanical step of peeling off the reinforcing backing before a patient can punch the medication through the frangible backing layer. Further, many patients may not be aware of the reinforcing backing on existing child resistant blister cards and may inadvertently tear or damage an entire package in seeking to obtain the medications from it and possibly spoil the medications as a result thereof.